1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a head-up display that displays an image as a virtual image appearing in front of a front glass of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a head-up display is known that reflects an image by a front glass of a vehicle such as an automobile, to display a virtual image. The head-up display uses a plane mirror and a concave mirror to magnify an image displayed on a display panel and to project the magnified image on a display area of a front glass of an automobile so that the magnified image is reflected by the front glass to provide a virtual image which can be visually recognized by a driver of the automobile. A head-up display having such a configuration is disclosed that includes a light source device for generating light to irradiate a display panel from the backside, an illumination device which obtains external light through a lighting window to irradiate the display panel from the backside with the external light, and a changeover mirror which is disposed so that its position is changeable between a position to block the light from the illumination device and a position to reflect the light from the illumination device toward the display panel (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-222881).